


Tired

by TheThiefOfVoid



Series: Spider-kid [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Oh My God, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Self-Esteem Issues, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teen Peter Parker, There's A Tag For That, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThiefOfVoid/pseuds/TheThiefOfVoid
Summary: Peter was tired.Tired of live,of the bullying, of everything. It was a type of tiredness that couldn't be cure with sleep no matter how much he simply wanted to sleep and never wake up.His phone beeped. Another message from Ned, it seemed. His friend would probably miss him but he would get over it right? He may, no definitely would be better off without him. He couldn't keep away the thought that came as the wind hit his face as he fell down, a smile on his face.Spider-man couldn't save him this time.~~~~~~~~~~~~or in which Peter is a depressed little shit who doesn't think things through before doing them and Tony find him before he does something he would regret.





	1. Bad day, Bad Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first Avenger fic so uh...this might be a bit bad so um..have a good time reading?
> 
> (Non-bold italic is peter thinking)

**_Beep_ **

**_beep_ **

**_beep_ **

 

The noise was annoying Peter, waking him up from his well deserved sleep after his latest patrol in Queens.Kicking away his covers before pressing the button on his phone to stop the noise, he sighed. Getting up, he looked himself in the mirror and noticed the injuries from the night before hadn't healed yet.  _Weird._ Shaking his head at the obvious bruise covering him and the multiple scars on both of his thighs, he walked toward his closet and picked up an obviously too big black hoodie with a meme printed on it along with a pair of simple grey sweatpants that could be misinterpreted as pajama pants. Quietly walking outside his room in order not to wake up his aunt May, Peter strolled toward the kitchen and picked up and apple before quickly walking out of the house as he heard his aunt getting up due to his hypersensitive ears. As soon as his feet his the pavement, Peter sprinted toward his bus stop knowing he was most likely gonna be late otherwise not that he would mind,it would help him burn off the apple he ate this morning but May wouldn't be happy if she heard he missed his bus again.

Sighing he started running faster until he arrived to the bus stop and he waited,waited,waited a long long time before the bus finally arrived. Throwing away his half-eaten apple into the thrash, Peter walked toward his usual seat next to Ned, blocking out the insult from Flash as he passed. It was just another day before the weekend, just one day before he could put his plan into action. Letting his mind wander away from reality, Peter noticed he had already arrived at the school and as he was going to get out, someone tripped him making him fall down the small pack of stairs in the bus and down on the ground. He could hear the laugh of his classmate and Flash and his group as Ned helped him up.

 

Ned.

oh god Ned.

His best friend would miss him that's for sure. _But...he would probably be better if he wasn't stuck with me as his stupid excuse for a friend.Maybe Flash would even have pity on him once I'm gone and leave him alone._ Sighing, Peter got up an walked toward the inside of the school knowing  Flash wasn't done with him yet.

Sighing.He was doing that pretty often now. It helped with the ache in his chest and the tiredness in is head.He was tired, so, so tired but he couldn't sleep it off. No, it was another type of tiredness. The type that make you numb to everything yet let everything hurt you,the type that make you hate yourself, the type that keep you up the night but also make you want to sleep and never wake up. It was a constant ache in his chest, never going away except when he used his...coping mechanism. He knew it wasn't a good idea but it helped keep away the pain if jut for a minute and Peter liked that.Lost in his thoughts,Peter didn't notice school ending and Flash coming toward him with his goons. Knowing what was gonna happen he blocked out their voice and let them beat him on the floor, each of their kick relieving some of the pain he felt inside and hurting him on the outside,scarring his skin just like his heart was scarred. At some point he noticed the pain slowly disappearing just as Flash sent him one last kick to the head this time and his vision started to black at the edge while Flash and his group walked away, snickering at his miserable form. He knew very well he could have defended himself but if he did Flash wouldn't hurt him anymore but other people, innocent people who didn't deserve it unlike him. Peter got up,one hand holding onto his stomach to try to soothe slightly the pain and the other holding onto a nearby wall as he slowly became able to stand again.

Walking away , Peter decided to skip the bus and to go at his special spot as soon as he got outside. He did, of course by passing through multiples alleys and using his ability to grip onto the wall and get to the top of the small skyscraper . The view was beautiful but that wasn't what Peter was thinking about as he sit down and put his head in between his knees, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. He had already made his choice earlier this morning but decided to do it tonight instead of tomorrow during the day after he heard Flash tell him he should simply do it already and do them all a favor by dying. He supposed he was right. Peter wasn't really useful to anyone. Of course he was Spider-man but the city already had  Iron-man and the Avengers so the city would be okay.

 

May would miss him, poor poor may.She already lost her husband and now she was going to lose her nephew too. Peter was still living for her only before but he couldn't do it anymore. He was too tired. He knew MJ would miss him too but she was on a cruise right now so she wouldn't know about it for a while.

Getting out of the small ball he made of himself, he walked up to the edge and turned around before letting himself fall freely toward the ground, a smile making its way toward his face as a thought passed his head.

Spider-man couldn't save him now. He was too high for his healing ability to help him.

 

 

 

What he wasn't expecting however was for two metallic arm to catch him in his fall.

Spider-Man may not have been able to save him but Iron-Man did.


	2. bad day, good decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad day, bad decision but this time its Iron-dad POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy sh** i posted this story like not even 1 day ago and it got 300 views already???  
> omg thank you for everybody who actually read this  
> (also i am so sorry for the length of the chapter I know they're small because at first this was simply supposed to be a joke fic for my friend and maybe get like 3 view not this omg)

Tony Stark wasn't a man who slept a lot. In fact, he almost never did. He only did on the good days and those had been coming in way less. Tony had started to put himself completely into his work for Stark Industry, the city being awfully quiet with the only noise being the cars of the people starting to work . He had a lot of work to do with the  new burst of application for internship that had came and he honestly needed a break from everything going on in his life but he couldn't and so he kept overworking himself to exhaustion. 

  

Today,however, the man found himself sleeping the day away on his work table, the sleep from the earlier day finally catching up to him as he napped quietly until late in the afternoon. When he finally woke up, he walked toward the kitchen to get a cup of coffee before going back to work. That was the plan at least but Tony couldn't help himself but to go look at the view outside. Most of his work was done anyway, with paperwork being the only thing left. The view was honestly beautiful to be honest. The sun was just about to go down showing a beautiful sunset with the color forming a semi rainbow with cloud roaming in the sky along with the multiple house and skyscraper the city had. The house were amazing, almost shining red under the sun rays along with the skyscraper that were as lively as could be.

 

While watching the landscape, Tony noticed a small form at the top of one of the skyscraper that honestly seemed almost as if it was crying until it got up and started to walk away. Hoping they were going back inside the tower Tony waited before going outside and flying toward them in his suit when he noticed them walking the wrong way. Almost half-way to his destination, he noticed the kid had already jumped and he honestly feared he wasn't going to get there in time. Luckily, he arrive in time to catch the kid and his heart skipped a beat when he noticed how young he was. He couldn't be older than 15 maybe 17 and that made the superhero worry.The kid still hadn't opened his eyes so he nudged him slightly as he flied back to the top of the building.

 

"Kid?You okay there?" He couldn't help but ask. He knew the kid definitely wasn't okay but he wanted to hear the kid say it himself for some reason. The kid still hadn't opened his eyes which worried him so he started to fly back toward his tower to see if Bruce could potentially see what was wrong with the kid. He hoped it wasn't anything too big but you can never be sure with suicidal teenagers these days.

 

Just before he arrived at the tower, the kid he held in his arms opened his eyes before panic took over him, obviously having recognized who saved him. It only made Tony heart ache more to see the teenager panicking but he couldn't really do anything. He wasn't good with kids  and even less with panicking kids.He simply sighed silently as he finally arrived and got out of his suit, still holding the teenager in his arm who had started to calm down slightly but not enough yet. Tony decided to try to calm the kid down, unable to see him panic more. He walked toward the couch in the living room and sat the teenager on it, rubbing circle on the teenager back in soothing motion along with playing with the kid curly hair. Luckily, it seemed to work since the teenager had calmed down considerably, small hiccup coming from him as he put himself in a ball for comfort most likely.

 

Tony didn't really know what to do with the crying kid but he needed more info on him if he wanted to be able to help.

"what's your name kid?" He couldn't keep the curiousness and worry from his voice which seemed to make the boy cry harder and shake lightly.

"P-peter. I'm ..peter." The tone of the kid voice sounded so broken it made Tony worry even more.He was going to ask him another question to try to make small talk before actually going into the serious stuff the ease the kid until he noticed Peter had fallen asleep, still shaking lightly but way less than original.

He couldn't help a small smile as he watched the boy snore softly.

 

But of course, someone had to break the peaceful moment and that someone just happened to be Bruce who had came to see Tony about a project . Well.... at least on the good side, Tony wouldn't have to go get him to examine the kid.


	3. Peter meet Bruce, Bruce meet Peter *cough* my son *cough*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce meet Peter and Peter fanboys and Tony ask the big question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this got 50 kudos thank you guys so much and thank you to the two awesome people who commented .you guys are amazing
> 
> also Bruce is most likely gonna be OOC. Haven't seen his movie yet so i'm basing him off a bunch of other fanfic I've read so uh..yeah.

Bruce honestly didn't know what he was expecting when he went to see Tony but it definitely wasn't Tony sitting with a sleeping boy next to him . If he was honest with himself, it was better than anything else but it was still pretty out of the ordinary. Bruce coughed slightly, both in awkwardness and to make Tony notice him, laughing under his breath as he watched Tony jump slightly in surprise.

"Who's the boy Tony?"

"That would be Peter...he...I'm gonna need you to do a checkup on him...I don't think he's in the best condition"   
Now that sparked his interest. Why would he need to do a check-up on a stranger? He didn't mind but something felt wrong about the whole situation.Almost as if he was intruding in something.

"alright..Do you want me to checkup on him right now or can it wait? I also had to talk to you about one of my project but that can be postponed if necessary."

"Now if possible. I'm gonna tell you what happened on the way to the Med-bay"   
The worry in Tony voice was unsettling to say the least but Bruce listened to the story intently trying to do a simple diagnosis. It wasn't something he never saw but not something he worked with commonly either which perked his interest in the boy further. He looked vaguely familiar for some reason but he couldn't understand where he could have possibly seen him. Tony was holding the boy in his arm, obviously not bothering by the occasional shaking that raked through the boy in his arm body.

Bruce was impressed honestly. Not impressed by Tony but by the boy who had already managed to make Tony care for him and Bruce too. The boy seemed just so hurt and broken it was hard not to be softened a little when seeing him. As they arrived to the Med-bay , Tony put peter on one of the hospital bed and let Bruce do his job of making sure the boy wasn't injured.

The total of injury was quite high at the end of Bruce inspection.Multiple self-inflicted wound scarred the boy thighs along with 3 bruised ribs and multiple bruise on the boy torso. There also was obvious undernourishment along with an abnormally high level of white cell in the boy blood . In order to help Peter, Bruce gave him an IV with slightly more nutrient along with painkillers in it before disinfecting the wounds on Peter thigh and wrapping them in gauze, stopping for a second each time he heard Peter groan lightly in pain. When he was finished, Bruce walked out of the little room to go see Tony and tell him the entirety of the damage, his heart hurting slight when he saw the sad look in his friend eyes. 

Both men simply looked at each other until both of their head turned towards the room Peter was held in when they heard him bone popping and a hiss of pain along with a loud bang echoing in the room. Tony and Bruce both walked inside the room to see that Peter had fallen off the bed when waking up and Tony laughed slightly at the position Peter was in. The top part of his body was on the floor and the bottom art was tangled in the cover.

When Peter saw them, his heart skipped a beat. In front of him stood two of his idols,one of them laughing and the other looking in amused at the situation. Peter could feel his face becoming red with embarrassment as he finally managed to untangle himself and landed on the floor. 

seeing the boy becoming embarrassed, Bruce decided it was time to stop playing around and was about to greet Peter before he was interrupted rather loudly by an overexcited Peter

"Wait!You're the doctor Bruce Banner!I read all of your book and research!I can't believe I finally got to meet you. This is a dream right? yeah this totally is a dream i can't feel the pain when i pinch myself.Ow! OK not a dream. oh god this is amazing." Peter continued rambling on and on while Bruce watched in amused and surprised and slightly flattered that the boy had heard about him. Honestly Peter knew he was going to meet Bruce one day but as Spider-man not Peter Parker the bullied emo nerd.

"calm down a bit kid.how can you talk so much? but no matter that we have other thing to talk about. like what were you doing on the to of that building and why did you fell down?" This time it was Tony who had started talking shaking Peter out of his fanboy moment instead making Peter realize the extent of the situation he was in.

"well..." 

 

 

Peter didn't have the time to explain when suddenly the building shook.

 


	4. explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony ask the big question and Peter answer them reluctanty. Bruce went off to fight the invader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...this story is ending.i just wanted to thank everyone who read this and "kudo-ed" it. so..thanks.you guys are amazing

**Trigger warning ma dude**   
**- _peter has a potty mouth_**   
**-** _self-hate  
_   


As soon as the building stopped shaking, Bruce ran downstairs to fight off whoever decided to attack the tower,  ** _again._** Gosh these guys were quickly getting annoying but he had to keep them off while Tony deal with the kid .

 

Meanwhile Tony look at Peter expecting an answer to his question, oblivious to the kid obvious nervousness .

"i had a bad day..." Peter voice was small and almost quiet, his hand grabbing the cover and toying with them due to his anxiety quickly rising in his chest.

"a bad day?Kid you jumped off a building!" Tony voiced on the other hand was strong and booming, anger obvious in it hiding the worry that showed in his eyes.

"I was tired OK!? I was tired of everything going wrong in my life and i wanted the pain to stop so i jumped!There!And obviously it would have worked if you hadn't stopped me for some unknown reason!why does it eve matter to you?! I'm a worthless piece of shit who can do anything right and i was going to do everyone a favor but noooo mister tony stark just had the nerve to stop me!End of the story!"  
Peter was getting angry. How dare he try to help him. No one could help him. He was a lost cause....or well he thought he was.

 

Suddenly Peter found himself engulfed in a hug, his cheek wet with the tears streaming down his face, staining Tony shirt but he didn't care. All that mattered right now was Peter for him.He could always buy another shirt later.Hiccup echoed in the room while Peter clung tightly to Tony shirt, letting his tears fall freely. He felt almost as if he had tried to hold back a river and it just broke and he let it flow freely . Multiple minute later Tony finally spoke up at the same time that Bruce entered the room.

"you okay now? Do you need to call anyone?" His voice was...softer now almost like the tone someone would use when talking to a kid that scraped their knees. In a way the situation necessitated this type of tone but it was still strange,hearing it come out of the man he admired, mouth. Peter simply nodded and shook his head to answer the question.

"alright...you go back to sleep okay ?we're going to help you even if you think you're not worth it." Tony smiled lightly at the kid who nodded before slowly going into dream wonderland.

His smile faltered as he looked at Bruce, fear obvious in his eyes.

"Hey Bruce.How did it go?" The question was seemingly pointless since Tony already knew the answer but he needed a distraction.

"It was great. The culprit are currently being arrested by the police. How did it go on your side?Not well I assume from your expression" 

"I'm scared Bruce. I said I would help him but I don't know how. I can't disappoint the kid Bruce, he already made  his way into my heart and I don't know if that's a good thing or not." His voice shook lightly, the fear obvious in his eyes as he locked them with Bruce.

"It's gonna be okay Tony. The other and me are going to help you with this. you don't have to do it alone"

"thanks Bruce"

 

And both Tony and Peter knew that no matter what, everything was going to be okay. the road may be bumpy and filled with obstacle but for once Peter didn't feel the same type of tired.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there may be a sequel to this if i ever feel like t but for now that's pretty much all for this fic.


	5. A/N

so uh.. I wrote a sequel to this. It's called Recovery. you guys can check it out if you want


End file.
